


Cuando una puerta se cierra

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche de sexo en la habitación de John no acaba como esperaban, pero abre la puerta a mucho más</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Sexo incómodo/que no va como estaba planeado

-      Desnúdate. – Sherlock da la orden y John ni se lo piensa, empieza a obedecer, ambos en la habitación de arriba, es la que usan cuando juegan, porque por mucho que a ambos les excite el exhibicionismo, que la señora Hudson les oiga no entra ni de lejos en esa categoría. Sería demasiado como hacer el amor en la habitación de al lado de los padres de uno.

Mientras John deja caer al suelo una a una las prendas que lleva, Sherlock tan sólo tiene que quitarse el albornoz, acaba de darse una ducha y no se ha molestado ni en ponerse los calzoncillos.

John se lame los labios al verle, dando un paso hacia él. Sherlock le detiene con una mera sacudida de la cabeza.

-      Sobre la cama, agárrate a la madera. – La cama de John tiene un viejo cabecero con barras horizontales que van perfectas para esas ocasiones en las que Sherlock quiere mantenerle quieto sin esposarle.

Le mira de arriba abajo, con una leve sonrisa. John dobla un poco las rodillas, dándole mayor visibilidad, y contiene el aliento cuando Sherlock trepa a cuatro patas sobre su cuerpo hasta que están cara a cara.  

Sherlock le lame el cuello, creando un rastro de saliva hasta la parte que se une al hombro, y ahí muerde con fuerza, chupando, y John grita por la mezcla de dolor y placer. Gime, arqueándose sobre la cama, sus manos agarrándose con fuerza al cabecero. Oiría crujir la madera pero su sangre está concentrada lejos de su cerebro así que apenas registra el sonido.

Nota la sonrisa de Sherlock contra su piel mientras una de sus manos baja hasta la entrepierna de John, acariciándole con lentitud. Su otra mano se une a las de John en el cabecero, entrelazándose con ellas. Más presión en la madera, pero Sherlock tampoco se da cuenta. Está consumido por los gemidos de placer de John, que murmura su nombre una y otra vez, frotando su entrepierna contra la palma de Sherlock en busca de más presión.

-      Aún no. – Lo susurra en su oído, sabe qué efecto tiene su voz en John, que parpadea, abriendo los ojos, ni siquiera se había percatado que los había cerrado, mordiéndose el labio para no decirle con pelos y señales lo que opina de él por hacerle esperar. Sólo malgastaría saliva y se ganaría un castigo.

Esa idea, tener a Sherlock azotándole con la misma fusta con la que sonroja a Molly en la morgue hace que su cuerpo se estremezca de placer y por un segundo cree que será capaz de correrse así, frotándose contra Sherlock como un animal en celo.  

Sherlock sonríe, depredador, John es tan _transparente_. Aún no han incluido los castigos corporales a sus sesiones, pero archiva esa información en el rincón de su mente dedicado al placer de John Watson y a lo que quiere hacer con él para tenerle a su merced, laxo y excitado y tan vacío de todo pensamiento que no sean ellos dos dándose placer el uno al otro. 

Se separa de John lo suficiente como para tener acceso a su agujero. Acaricia la entrada a su culo, John sisea al notar el frío, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sherlock tenía el lubricante en la mano.

Le penetra con dos dedos, sin molestarse en ir despacio. Quema, pero el  vientre de Sherlock acaricia su pene, y John pone los ojos en blanco.

Pronto se les une un tercero, y Sherlock roza su próstata, una, dos veces.

-      Sherlock, voy a…

-      No te he dado permiso para hablar. – Saca los dedos de su cuerpo, obligándole a abrir la boca y lamerlos.

John obedece, chupándolos como si tuviera otra cosa entre los labios. Sherlock mantiene su mirada fija en John mientras empieza a penetrarle de nuevo, ahora con su pene, jadeando por el placer, ambos tirando de las manos que tienen agarradas a la cabecera de la cama. La madera ya tiene una grieta de hace un par de noches con John esa vez a cuatro patas. Así que era cuestión de tiempo.

_CRACK_.

Las cejas de ambos se levantan y durante un segundo parece detenerse el tiempo. Se miran, y saben qué va a suceder sin poder evitarlo.

-      ¡Mierda! – Un trozo de madera sale volando, dándole a Sherlock en la mejilla, otro cae sobre John, dándole en el ojo, que por suerte ha cerrado a tiempo. Saltan de la cama, cada uno sosteniéndose la cara con una mano, maldiciendo.

Se miran, desnudos y medio empalmados, con sendas rojeces empezando a aparecer en sus rostros, y se echan a reír a carcajadas.

-      Dios. – John sacude la cabeza, le cuesta ver con claridad por el ojo izquierdo, y gime de dolor cuando Sherlock le echa la cara hacia atrás para palpar el golpe.

-      No tienes nada roto. Espera aquí. – A pesar de que él mismo también tiene un golpe, Sherlock no le deja responder a John que no es él quien tiene un título en medicina, sino que desaparece escaleras abajo.

Segundos más tarde está de vuelta con un par de trapos de cocina envolviendo hielo. Le pone uno a John sobre el ojo, y otro sobre su propia mejilla.

-      No era así como esperaba acabar la noche. – Sherlock ríe al oírle, ambos sentados en el colchón entre los restos de la madera.

-      Podemos ir a mi habitación. – John le mira con expresión de terror, y Sherlock sacude la cabeza. - A _dormir_. No pienso hacer nada sabiendo que la señora Hudson duerme debajo.

Cuando John asiente Sherlock deja de prestarle atención, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. John conoce ese gesto, así que suspira, dando por terminada la diversión. Sherlock está planeando algo, y es tarde y John está cansado y frustrado por haber sido interrumpido, así que no se molesta en preguntarle de qué se trata.

Al día siguiente ya se está arrepintiendo de no haber preguntado.

 

_Ocho semanas_. John lleva ya dos meses sin follar y si la última vez que Sherlock le obligó a estar sin correrse le pareció insoportable, esta vez es aún peor. Porque a pesar de que sí que ha habido encuentros furtivos entre caso y caso, tanto en la comisaría como en la morgue (John suspira al recordarlo, que su vida haya llegado a esto…), Sherlock se ha negado a pasar más allá de las mamadas o de mastubarle. Tampoco inicia él los encuentros sino que deja que sea John quien le busque, y si alguien hace unos meses le hubiera dicho a John que echaría de menos ser dominado le habría pegado un tiro al pobre iluso.

Ahora cree que sería capaz de arrodillarse a suplicarle a Sherlock en medio de una escena de un crimen. Delante de toda Scotland Yard.

Suspira, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Tampoco ha podido pisar Baker Street más que para ducharse o dormir, Sherlock no ha hecho más que tenerle haciendo recados ridículos por todo Londres.

Así que mientras vuelve del Tesco con la compra del mes decide que ya ha tenido suficiente. Deja las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y se gira hacia Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño, apretando las manos en puños. Tiene un discurso planeado palabra por palabra y no piensa dejar que Sherlock le distraiga hasta que lo haya dicho hasta la última coma.

Abre la boca, dando un paso hacia la sala de estar, donde le espera Sherlock, de pie junto la ventana. Antes de que pueda hacer algo más que pensar en qué va a decir, la voz de Sherlock le detiene.

-      Basta. – John se sonroja, irritado por no ser capaz ni de desobedecer cuando está furioso, pero lo que más le irrita es que se está empalmando. Tener ese tono de voz debería estar prohibido.

-      No me ha gustado esto tanto como a ti. Pero te prometo que habrá valido la pena. – Se acerca a John, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, agachándose a besarle, con suavidad, separándole los labios con la lengua, John gime y le devuelve el beso, fundiéndose entre sus brazos.

Sherlock le deja ir, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su bata, poniendo una cajita cuadrada pequeña al alcance de John.

-      Es un premio. Por ser tan paciente. – Algo brilla en sus ojos, y John sabe que Sherlock está siendo sincero e irónico a la vez. Que sabe que John iba a estallar, que si le hubiera dejado hablar John se habría pasado de la raya.

Pero aun así le hace coger la caja, dándole un beso a sus nudillos. John la abre, alzando las cejas cuando ve lo que hay dentro.

-      ¿Una llave? – Sabe que es en momentos así en los que Sherlock debe pensar que menudo idiota ha metido en casa. Pero se abstiene de comentarlo en voz alta, y John le quiere un poco más por ello.

-      _Observa_ , John. – Le da otro beso antes de apartarse. – Es un puzle. Espero que lo resuelvas pronto y descubras qué puerta abre, porque de lo contrario estas ocho semanas van a ir aumentando. Y a cada día que pase sin que lo resuelvas, te ganarás un día más sin correrte.

John le ve marcharse, y vuelve a mirar la caja. Saca la llave, es una metálica de las de cerradura de seguridad, con varias hendiduras para asegurar que sea casi imposible duplicarla, y bajo ella hay otra llave, esta electrónica, como las que usan ahora muchos hoteles.

Así que sólo tiene que encontrar esas cerraduras en concreto de entre las millones de cerraduras que hay en todo Londres. John gime, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Si ya es algo casi imposible de por sí, las palpitaciones que siente entre las piernas y que sólo van a ir a peor cada día que pase, le hacen gemir, frustrado.

Ahora, esas ocho semanas le parecen unas vacaciones en comparación con lo que le espera.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Sexo oral

-      _Al menos podrías darme una pista. No todos somos unos genios como tú._

-      _Indudable. No llevaríamos nueve larguísimas semanas esperando._

-      _¡No es culpa mía! ¿Sabes cuántas cerraduras hay en…? No, cállate, claro que lo sabes. – Se pasa la mano por el pelo, dando un paso atrás, ambos mirándose ceñudos. Hasta que Sherlock sonríe con un gesto muy parecido al que pone cuando va a la morgue y encuentra algo fascinante._

-      _¿Quieres pistas? Bien, John, prepárate. Vamos a jugar_.

 

Sherlock le manda un mensaje a media mañana para que se reúna con él, y John sube hasta los laboratorios de St. Bart, deteniéndose en seco cuando ve a Sherlock inclinado sobre un microscopio.

-      Déjame tu móvil.

John ríe, alargándole la mano para dárselo. Aunque el gesto se le ahoga en la garganta cuando Sherlock en vez de cogerlo le sostiene por la muñeca, tirando de él hasta que choca con su silla.

-      Me he dejado mi fusta en la morgue. – Asiente, también recuerda esa parte. Se pregunta qué tendrá que ver todo esto con la misteriosa puerta.

-      Ve a por ella.

Le mira a los ojos, tragando saliva. Piensa en Sherlock blandiendo la fusta, marcando esos cadáveres. Piensa en cómo debe sentirse en la piel, si quedaría roja, si le saldría un morado, si podría correrse sólo con el dolor.

Carraspea para poder ser capaz de hablar.

-      ¿Estás con algún experimento nuevo?

Sherlock sacude la cabeza.

-      Te he dado una orden. Ve.

Cree que le oye reír cuando le ve salir corriendo. Sin embargo cuando vuelve al laboratorio y le da la fusta Sherlock sólo gruñe un agradecimiento, dejándola tirada en el asiento junto a él, y sigue trabajando.

John suspira, poniéndose cómodo en otra mesa, sin pensar en volver a casa, nunca se sabe cuándo Sherlock puede requerir su ayuda.

Da un respingo al oírle, por lo general Sherlock tiende a ignorar su presencia durante horas.

-      Te sugiero que _pienses_. Porque cada hora que tardes de aquí a esta noche a deducirlo te habrás ganado un azote. Son las diez, cuenta, John.

El muy bastardo ni levanta la mirada de sus notas al decirlo. John mira la fusta, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en Sherlock usándola.

 

Para cenar van a Angelo’s, y John empieza a detectar un patrón, pensando en aquel primer día. Ha pasado la mañana y parte del mediodía recorriendo el hospital en busca de una cerradura que encajara, sin éxito. Incluso ha ido a los jardines donde encontraron a aquella mujer que lo empezó todo, pero ninguno de los edificios encajaba tampoco.

Explicarle a ese policía por qué iba por ahí intentando abrir puertas con una llave está ya en los primeros puestos en su lista de momentos más bochornosos de su vida.

-      Buenas noches, señores. Traeré una vela, más romántico. – Angelo les guiña un ojo, y John le sonríe, tentado de decirle que no es necesario, aunque sólo sea por el recuerdo.

Tras pedir y volver a quedarse solos, Sherlock se coloca la servilleta en el regazo, hablando con indiferencia, observando lo que le rodea.

-      Son las siete. Nueve. Y contando.

-      ¿Y si ya lo he descubierto pero estoy perdiendo a propósito?

Sherlock fija su mirada en él, ladeando la cabeza.

-      Lo doblaré. Dieciocho. Pero estás mintiendo, así que quizás me vuelva a la morgue a acabar un par de experimentos y te obligue a dormir solo.

La llegada de sus platos corta la respuesta de John, que se maldice por intentar ser más listo que Sherlock.

Durante unos minutos comen en silencio, rodeados de las conversaciones de los demás, pero pronto John se da cuenta que más que disfrutar de la lasaña está destrozándola con el tenedor.

-      Aunque si te lo ganas quizás pueda fingir que te creo, y doblarlas. Llevarías diecinueve. Veinte cuando volvamos a casa.

John aparta el plato y sonríe, asintiendo.

-      Haré lo que sea. – Quizás acaben esta estúpida sequía antes de tiempo. Imagina todo lo que Sherlock puede hacer con él cuando vuelvan, y está tan distraído que hasta el segundo golpe no se da cuenta de que Sherlock está dándole con el zapato en el muslo.

-      ¿Qué… _aquí_?

Sherlock coge la servilleta de John y la deja caer, metiéndola bajo la mesa de una patada.

-      Se te ha caído algo. – John se sonroja, mirando a su alrededor, el restaurante está lleno y además del resto de clientes hay camareros pasando de una mesa a otra continuamente. Peor aún, aquí les conocen. Vienen una vez al mes, por amor de dios.

-      Sherlock, no pienso hacerlo.

-      Usa tu palabra entonces.

John aprieta las manos en puños, lamiéndose los labios. El corazón le late en la garganta, nota el sudor bajándole por la nuca.

Y está tan excitado que cree que estallará.

Así que se asegura que nadie está pendiente de ellos dos y se mete bajo la mesa, en cuclillas, esperando que no se le vea desde fuera. Levanta la mano para desabrocharle el pantalón a Sherlock, pero éste le da un manotazo.

Frunce el ceño, intentándolo con la otra. De nuevo, Sherlock se lo impide.

Agradece que no le esté mirando, porque se sonroja, colocándose él mismo las manos a la espalda, como si Sherlock le hubiera esposado, y se inclina hasta su entrepierna, usando sus dientes. El calor se extiende por su vientre cuando Sherlock le acaricia los labios.

No lleva calzoncillos así que John hunde la nariz en su pubis, lamiéndole el pene desde la base hasta a punta, focalizando toda su atención en Sherlock, en chupar y lamer donde sabe que le va a volver loco, metiéndoselo en la boca, intentando oír algo por encima de la mesa, algún gemido o jadeo que les delate.

-      ¿Puedo retirarlo? – John se queda quieto, mirando de reojo, ve la sombra de unas piernas justo a su lado. Es el camarero llevándose sus platos, y John cierra los ojos sin ser consciente de que se está restregando contra la pierna de Sherlock como un perro hasta que Sherlock le aparta con un tirón de pelo.

-      Si insistes en seguir con eso te dejaré el tiramisú al lado para que te lo comas a lametazos.

Maldice entre dientes, eso tienen que haberlo oído varias mesas alrededor.

Estaba tan cerca… pero piensa en la fusta, en que de verdad quiere saber qué se siente, quizás pueda convencerle para que le deje correrse, y vuelve a meterse el pene de Sherlock en la boca, tragando todo lo que puede sin que le den arcadas, usando lengua y dientes para llevarle al límite, deseando poder usar las manos.

No debería haberse preocupado, porque nota cómo le tiemblan los muslos a Sherlock y unos segundos después el semen inunda su boca, y traga cada gota, lamiendo las que quedan fuera para no mancharle los pantalones.

Vuelve a dejarle presentable, usando las manos (ya aprendieron por las malas que subir una cremallera con los dientes provoca accidentes) y mira por debajo del mantel antes de salir.

Que es justo cuando el camarero vuelve con el tiramisú y dos cucharas, trastabillando por un momento cuando le ve pasando del suelo a la silla, recuperando el control gracias a años de experiencia.

Aun así le guiña el ojo cuando les sirve, y Sherlock se relame como si fuera él quien va a quitarse el sabor a semen con cucharadas de tiramisú y no John.

-      Excelente, John. Dejémoslo en treinta, ¿qué te parece?

Que ahora que quiere al maldito camarero para pedir que les pongan el postre para llevar, no hay manera de encontrarlo. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Azotes

Pero cuando John levanta la mano para llamar al camarero, Sherlock le coge por la muñeca, sacudiendo la cabeza. Le ve meter la otra mano en su bolsillo, y deja algo sobre la mesa, entre ambos.

-      Tienes de aquí a medianoche para encontrarme.

Se levanta sin decir nada más, John ni siquiera tiene tiempo de abrir la boca para replicar, absorto en la caja que ha dejado Sherlock. La abre, mirando lo que hay dentro.

Por un momento frunce el ceño, porque ya ha repasado todo lo que se relaciona con su primer caso, y obviamente el teléfono móvil rosa que tiene en las manos no es el mismo, ese está… ese acabó en Scotland Yard, con otro que encontraron más adelante. No le gusta recordar cómo acabó aquello, pero sabe que si con su primer caso no ha llegado a ninguna parte, es que la pista está en otro lado.

_Piensa, John_. Qué lugar puede estar relacionado con el teléfono, qué fotografía…

-       _¡Oh!_

Sale corriendo del restaurante, sin molestarse en contar los billetes que lanza sobre la mesa para pagar.

No tiene la misma capacidad casi sobrenatural de Sherlock para encontrar taxis libres, así que decide coger el metro de vuelta al piso, pero cuando llega a su portería, en vez de subir hasta el 221B, baja hasta el 221C.

Ahora entiende por qué Sherlock insistió tanto en tenerle dando vueltas por Londres, porque es obvio por la puerta blindada que tiene enfrente, que ha habido renovaciones recientes en el piso. Y sabe que nadie alquilaría ese sótano, a ver quién iba a ser capaz de soportar los ruidos y olores varios que provocan los experimentos de Sherlock, a parte de la buena de la señora Hudson, por no hablar de las humedades que conlleva ese tipo de piso.

Saca las llaves que lleva en el bolsillo, deteniéndose antes de abrir a coger el sobre que Sherlock ha pegado con celo a la puerta.

_Bravo, John._

_Si decides entrar aquí, hay unas normas que debes cumplir cuando abras la puerta._

-       _Nada de ropa. Desnúdate y déjala en el suelo. Toda._

-       _Sólo pararemos con tu palabra segura._

-       _Sólo te correrás cuando te dé permiso._

-       _Te debo veinte azotes. Si entras serán treinta. Es tu premio._

-       _Lo único que quiero oír es cómo cuentas esos azotes, uno a uno. Si te descuentas, volveré a empezar._

 

Traga saliva, guardándose la nota en el bolsillo. Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar, abre la puerta, adentrándose en el piso.

Lo que antes era un espacio vacío lleno de moho y polvo, ahora es una habitación decorada con lo básico y con un propósito muy obvio.

Antes de desnudarse mira a su alrededor, la puerta de la izquierda supone que llevará al baño, mientras que en la sala principal hay una cama con cuatro pilares, de tamaño XXL, y un baúl de madera antiguo a los pies de la cama, con un cerrojo.

Sherlock no está, pero aún así cumple sus órdenes, dejando cada prenda de ropa doblada en el suelo, junto a sus zapatos, sintiéndose un poco ridículo, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación.

La curiosidad puede con él, intenta abrir el baúl, pero no hay ninguna llave a la vista. Sí que ve las esposas que cuelgan de uno de los cabeceros de la cama, de cuero negro y morado, le hace sonreír, le recuerdan a la camisa que más le gusta de Sherlock.

Luego piensa en la fusta, en ofrecerse por completo a Sherlock, y se abraza a la columna, de espaldas a la puerta, poniéndose las esposas, atrapándose a sí mismo a la madera de la cama. Cierra los ojos, apoyando la frente en la columna, respirando hondo. No tiene que esperar mucho, porque oye un chasquido metálico y abrirse y cerrarse la puerta. 

Los zapatos de Sherlock resuenan en el parquet, John se estremece cuando Sherlock le acaricia la espalda, no se da la vuelta pero adivina por el tacto que se trata de la misma fusta en la que lleva pensando todo el día. 

Sherlock se agacha, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole. 

\- He mandado insonorizar el sótano, John. Puedes gritar cuanto quieras, nadie va a venir a salvarte. Podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo y nadie sabría por dónde empezar a buscarte. 

John se estremece, notando sin sorprenderse demasiado que ya está empalmado. Se muerde el labio para no contestarle, y gime cuando Sherlock apresa un pezón entre sus dedos, la fusta aún recorriendo sus músculos en una caricia indolente. 

\- ¡Ah!

La fusta resuena entre ambos, y deja tras de sí un picor en su muslo. Nota la sonrisa de Sherlock entre sus omoplatos. 

\- Cuenta, John. No te lo volveré a recordar.

Da un paso atrás, no sin antes retorcerle el pezón, y John cuadra los hombros, preparándose. Sherlock le da un par de golpes entre los muslos, y entendiendo su orden, John separa las piernas, jadeando cuando el cuero acaricia sus pelotas, subendo hasta la apertura entre sus nalgas. 

\- ¡Uno!

Lo grita cuando la fusta golpea su nalga izquierda, y durante unos minutos lo único que se oye en la habitación son números y gemidos, John no cree que consiga aguantar, no por el dolor, Sherlock no golpea más de una vez en el mismo sitio, sino por la excitación, porque con cada azote su erección se aprieta contra la madera y se masturba contra ella. 

\- Diecisiete. 

Jadea, sudando, está tan cerca... Le laten los muslos, sabe que deben estar rojos, y las nalgas, y cree que sería capaz de correrse con sólo un roce más, pero Sherlock parece leerle el pensamiento, o la rigidez de sus músculos, porque de repente los golpes cesan. 

Cree que han acabado porque Sherlock le desata las muñecas, y John frunce el ceño, parpadeando, intentando salir de la bruma que le envuelve. 

Sin embargo Sherlock le empuja contra la columna, esta vez de cara a él, y John sólo tiene tiempo de ver cómo levanta el brazo antes de oír el cuero cortando el aire, y John cae de rodillas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, corriéndose y viendo tantos colores tras los párpados que cree que va a morir teniendo el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. 

Olvida contar, y antes de que le envuelva la oscuridad, piensa en que una vez más le ha fallado a Sherlock. 

Despierta rodeado de calor, y mientras recupera el uso de sus facultades, se da cuenta que es porque Sherlock le rodea con su cuerpo, estrechándole entre sus brazos, con una pierna sobre las suyas, tan desnudo como John. Están tapados con una sábana, y la cama es distinta a la suya, la penumbra que les rodea también es distinta a la de su habitación, y recuerda que están en el sótano, no en su piso. 

\- Has estado fantástico. - Sherlock puntúa cada palabra con un beso. En su nuca, en la cicatriz de su hombro, en su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas secas que John ni se había dado cuenta que había derramado. 

\- No hemos llegado a los treinta. 

Sherlock ríe, frotando su nariz contra John. 

\- Por supuesto que no. Aunque considerando que era tu primera vez y llevabas tantas horas fantaseando con esto, había calculado que llegaríamos a diez, quizás doce, no a los diecisiete. Como siempre, superas mis expectativas. ¿Te ha gustado?

John se gira entre sus brazos, mirándole alzando las cejas. 

\- Me he corrido tan intensamente que me he desmayado, ¿y tienes que preguntarme si me ha gustado?

La expresión de Sherlock es de superioridad y orgullo, y John pone los ojos en blanco. 

\- Idiota. Sólo quieres oírme decir lo fantástico que eres en la cama. 

\- Por supuesto. Es algo de lo que nunca me canso. 

John piensa en esa primera vez, en su primer caso y cómo no era capaz de dejar de alabarle, y ambos sonríen antes de besarse. 

Así, entre besos y caricias, John vuelve a dormirse, saciado y laxo. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la cama del sótano (la primera foto): http://male.stockroom.com/The-Folsom-Bed-P1899.aspx  
> Estas son las esposas, aunque el tono de morado es más parecido a la camisa de Sherlock: http://male.stockroom.com/Locking-Purple-Wrist-Cuffs-with-Black-Trim--P3695.aspx


End file.
